


Smokers Room

by Cei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cei/pseuds/Cei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small reunion and a new experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokers Room

Strike once, twice, and the match is finally lit. Aomine stares at the flame flickering as he lowers it to the cigarette hanging on his lips. The stick glows a faint red before it dies and releases a swirl of smoke rising into the air. Aomine takes a long drag of the drug before he lifts up a hand and pulls the cigarette away to hang between his fingers.

 

“Aominecchi?”

 

Kise Ryouta.

 

“Come in.”

 

The room is colored in dark undertones of red and black, which ironically sets the perfect atmosphere as the blonde enters swiftly and seats himself beside his tan companion watching his every move. It was Kise’s idea to have a private reunion, though he didn’t understand why it was just the two of them. Kise finally settles and faces Aomine with a happy twinkle in his eyes.

 

He seems so  _alive_.

 

“How are you, Aominecchi?” Kise leans forward to take a hold of a half empty whiskey bottle before pouring its contents into a shot glass placed next to an ashtray filled with cigarette butts. Aomine watches as the blonde easily downs the liquor, simultaneously moving the lit cigarette towards his lips for yet another long drag.

 

“I’m good.” Kise could tell that was a lie.

 

“You’re a bad liar, Aominecchi.” For some reason, the suffix was beginning to annoy him.

 

“So, what about Momoicchi?”

 

“What about Satsuki?”

 

“Have you seen her around lately? She’s really pretty!” Aomine takes a moment to pull the cigarette away to think his best friend had always been a beauty.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The conversation changes quickly as the two discuss the past: Kise states all those times his senpai had kicked him, to the time he had picked up a basketball because of him. Aomine sat there processing the information though most of Kise’s words were slipping from his mind.

 

“Aominecchi?” Said blonde broke Aomine out of his reverie as Aomine turned his head to gaze into Kise’s orbs. He suddenly felt as if the blonde was too close for comfort.

 

“Can I try…?” Aomine turned his attention to his cigarette that sat between his lips before pulling the stick out and smashed it into the ashtray. He pointed Kise towards a box of Marlboros and motioned him to move it closer. Kise watched with a curious expression as Aomine lit the cigarette with another match before he took a short drag and passed it to the blonde sitting beside him. The midnight blue-haired adult eyed the blonde taking an experimental puff before he coughed out a cloud of smoke and dropped the cigarette on the ground. Kise had slightly panicked and bent down to pick it up though Aomine moved faster and managed to put it into the ashtray.

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“But this is nice.”

 

It wasn’t bad to think about nothing once in a while.

 

“Can I try again?”

 

“Don’t fuck up this time.”

 

 

** [end] **


End file.
